se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Romano Prodi/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Johannes Rau - Romano Prodi.jpg| Discussion between Günter Verheugen, on the left, and Romano Prodi. European Union, 2018 Horst Köhler - Romano Prodi.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler empfängt Romano Prodi, Ministerpräsident Italiens, zu einem Gespräch im Schloss Bellevue. Quelle: Foto: Jürgen Gebhardt Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Romano Prodi.jpg| From left to right: Romano Prodi, Prime Minister of Italy, Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Minister of Foreign Affairs of Germany and Adrian Mihai Cioroianu, Minister of Foreign Affairs of Romania. NATO Helmut Kohl - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi zum Beispiel. Prodi ist inzwischen wieder Italiens Ministerpräsident. Er gehört dem Olivenbaum-Bündnis an, ist also kein Rechter. Das gilt noch viel weniger für ... Foto: AP Gerhard Schröder - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, tare da shugaba Schröder a Berlin. AP Angela Merkel - Romano Prodi.jpg| Pura armonía entre Angela Merkel y Romano Prodi. AP Francia * Ver Romano Prodi - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Romano Prodi y Valery Giscard D´Estaing no se entienden tan bien en estos días. AP Jacques Chirac - Romano Prodi.jpg| From left to right: the Prime Minister of Luxembourg, Jean-Claude Juncker, the Prime Minister of Italy, Romano Prodi and the President of France, Jacques Chirac NATO photos Nicolas Sarkozy - Romano Prodi.jpg| WRAP Presser by Sarkozy, Prodi and Zapatero AP Archives François Hollande - Sin imagen.jpg| Congress of the Socialist Party in Le Mans, France on November 19, 2005 - Francois Hollande and Romano Prodi. Países Bajos * Ver Romano Prodi - Wim Kok.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi holding the report presented by former Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok. Times of Malta Jan Peter Balkenende - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi (derecha), junto al primer ministro holandés, Jan Peter Balkenende, ayer en Bruselas. AP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi escucha a Juan Pablo II durante la audiencia privada celebrada ayer en el Vaticano. ASSOCIATED PRESS Benedicto XVI - Romano Prodi.jpg| Incontro con Romano Prodi, presidente del consiglio, ottobre 2006 (Ansa) España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Romano Prodi.jpg| Tras el concierto con el que se inauguró la presidencia española de la UE, don Juan Carlos se reunió con el jefe del Ejecutivo español, José María Aznar, y el presidente de la Unión Europea, Romano Prodi, en el palacio Real Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Crown Prince Felipe (R) is welcomed by European Commission President Romano Prodi (L) as he arrives at Commission headquarters in Brussels December 3. Felipe is on visit to Belgium to attend the wedding of Belgium Prince Philippe and his Fiancee Mathilde d'Udekem d'Azoz which will take place tomorrow. HRM//ME Adolfo Suárez - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi conversa con Adolfo Suárez. Foto: EFE Felipe González - Romano Prodi.jpg| (I a D) Los ex presidentes de España, Felipe González, de Chile, Ricardo Lagos, de Uruguay, Julio María Sanguinetti, y de Italia, Romano Prodi (AFP) José María Aznar - Romano Prodi.jpg| Javier Solana, Josep Piqué y Loyola de Palacio, Jacques Chirac, José María Aznar y Romano Prodi José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Romano Prodi.jpg| Zapatero mantiene esta tarde una bilateral con Romano Prodi EUROPA PRESS Mariano Rajoy - Romano Prodi.jpg| Jaime Mayor Oreja, Mariano Rajoy, Ana Palacio, Romano Prodi y José María Aznar, durante el acto de homenaje a Loyola de Palacio en la sede del Parlamento Europeo. (Tarek / EFE) Italia * Ver Romano Prodi - Sandro Pertini.jpg| 27 novembre 1978: Il presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini con il ministro dell'Industria Romano Prodi e il primo ministro Giulio Andreotti (Ap) Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Romano Prodi.jpg| Una foto d'archivio del 9 ottobre 1998 ritrae l'allora presidente della Repubblica Oscar Luigi Scalfaro durante l' incontro con il presidente del Consiglio Romano Prodi. tg24.sky.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Romano Prodi.jpg| Prodi e Ciampi nel 1998 romanoprodi.it Giorgio Napolitano - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi and Giorgio Napolitano. Presidenza della Repubblica Romano Prodi - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella con Romano Prodi, in occasione della presentazione del volume dal titolo "Pensiero, azione, autonomia. Saggi e testimonianze per Pierre Carniti", presso Auditorium Antonianum. Quirinale Ciriaco De Mita - Sin imagen.jpg| Fu De Mita a nominare Romano Prodi suo consigliere economico e poi presidente dell'IRI Giulio Andreotti - Romano Prodi.jpg| Politica - A Trento: Giulio Andreotti, Romano Prodi, Lorenzo Dellai e Alberto Pacher VT Lamberto Dini - Romano Prodi.jpg| La campagna elettorale nel 1996 della coalizione dell’Ulivo, Lamberto Dini, Romano Prodi candidato premier e Massimo D’Alema (AP/LaPresse) Massimo D'Alema - Romano Prodi.jpg| Il passaggio di consegne tra Romano Prodi e Massimo D Alema per la Presidenza del Consigli dei Ministri a Palazzo Chigi nell'Ottobre 1998 (foto Montesi) Giuliano Amato - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi và Giuliano d'Amato, hai gương mặt nổi bật có thể thay thế ông Napolitano làm Tổng thống Italia. Romano Prodi - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi (izquierda) saluda a Romano Prodi antes de iniciar el debate televisivo de ayer. EFE Mario Monti - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi e Mario Monti (Imagoeconomica) Enrico Letta - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi con Enrico Letta Matteo Renzi - Romano Prodi.jpg| Referendum costituzionale, anche Romano Prodi si schiera con Matteo Renzi: "Voterò sì" (foto LaPresse) Paolo Gentiloni - Romano Prodi.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni con Romano Prodi Riproduzione riservata Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Romano Prodi.jpg| EU-komission tuolloinen johtaja Romano Prodi ja presidentit Bill Clinton ja Martti Ahtisaari keskustelivat joulukoristellussa Valkoisessa talossa 17.12.1999.Mike Theiler / Lehtikuva Tarja Halonen - Sin imagen.jpg| Finnish President Tarja Halonen (R) laughs with The European Commission chief Romano Prodi (L) at the European headquarters in Brussels 17 June 2004 prior to the first working session of the European Council and Intergovernemental Conference in Brussels. Getty Paavo Lipponen - Romano Prodi.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi and Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen of Finland are in Beijing for China-EU summit talks. AP Archivo Matti Vanhanen - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, President of the EC, received Matti Vanhanen, Finnish Prime Minister. Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Christian Lambiotte Jyrki Katainen - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, on the left, and Jyrki Katainen. Credit © European Union, 2018 Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi is greeted by Queen Elizabeth II as he welcomed for dinner at Buckingham Palace on the second day of the Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) 03 April. The three days of meetings are likely to be dominated by discussions on how the Asian economic crisis is being handled. Romano Prodi - Tony Blair.jpg| Mr Blair came across as a patient father figure BBC Gordon Brown - Romano Prodi.jpg| EU leaders are hoping to iron out remaining differences AP Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Romano Prodi.jpg| Former president of Poland Aleksander Kwasinewsk and former prime minister of Italy Romano Prodi. Ddp Lech Kaczyński - Sin imagen.jpg| Lithuanian President Valdas Adamkus, Polish President Lech Kaczynski, and British Prime Minister Tony Blair, (back row) Norwegian Prime Minister Jens Stoltenberg, Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi, and Iceland's Prime Minister Geir H. Haarde pose for the NATO leader's family picture 29 November 2006 at the Olympic Sports Centre during the NATO Summit in Riga. Leaders from the 26 members of NATO sat down for their second and final session before the brief summit breaks up, with the focus on topics other than their troubled Afghan mission. AFP PHOTO/Mandel NGAN Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Romano Prodi.jpg| Italy - PM Romano Prodi meets Yeltsin AP Archive Dmitry Medvedev - Sin imagen.jpg| Russian First Deputy Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev left and Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi in Rome Romano Prodi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi November 22, 2007 19:40 The Kremlin, Moscow Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Romano Prodi.jpg| Visit of Leonid Kuchma, President of Ukraine, to the EC © European Communities , 1999 / Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Jean-Michel Clajot Víktor Yúshchenko - Sin imagen.jpg| President of the European Commission Romano Prodi met with the Ukrainian Prime Minister Viktor Yushchenko on Monday in Brussels to discuss the future status of Ukraine in an enlarged EU. Romano Prodi - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| ROMANO PRODI - President of the EU Commission held talks with Ukrainian Prime Minister VIKTOR YANUKOVYCH (l) in Brussels. (Photo: European Commission) Fuentes Categoría:Romano Prodi